


Like A Virgin

by superwholockfangirl



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is DONE, Love, M/M, bi lance, broganes, poor shiro, shiro is done, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockfangirl/pseuds/superwholockfangirl
Summary: The TalkTM. Lance and Keith decide they want to have Sex which results in a lot of embarassing conversations.Lance & KeithKeith & ShiroShiro & Lance(It's not necessary to read the first part of the series to understand this fic)





	1. Lance & Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Like I promised, here comes my second part already. It's a short story of three chapters about my poor babies blushing and being all embarassed Muhahahaha! xD  
> If you haven't read the first part of A Song of Ice and Fire, it's okay. You don't actually need to have read it to understand what this fic is about.

“Hey, Keith. Can we talk about Sex?”

 

Keith chocked on the water he had been drinking.

 

“Easy!”, Lance chuckled as he petted his boyfriend’s back who was still coughing. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“You didn’t frighten me!”, the dark haired one wheezed, “Okay, maybe a little.”, he admitted as he noticed the look Lance was giving him. “I didn’t expect this.”

 

“Yeah, well, I just thought that… since we’re together for more than five months now and I really like you… I mean, you don’t have to, I understand if you’re not ready, I can wait y’know, I just…”

 

“Lance!”, Keith interrupted his ramblings. “I do want to have Sex with you!”

 

“ _Oh_.” Lance grinned, “That’s great!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They fell silent. Lance knew they needed to talk about this before they did anything but he didn’t know how to approach this topic. Keith hated to talk about things like this and Lance knew how stubborn his boyfriend could be, but there was no way he was going to do anything with him without speaking about it in the first place. He had to be careful not to let Keith get into a defensive state. “So, err, You’re a virgin, right?” Seeing the look Keith gave him, he shouldn’t have started like this.

 

“Why are you asking this?”, Keith crossed his arms in front of his chest staring suspiciously at him. 

 

 _Great. So much to not letting him get defensive_. Lance sighed. _Well done._ He shifted closer to his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch next to him. “Keith. Love. Baby. Kitten. I’m asking this because I love you and we should talk about this like the two grown ups we definitely aren’t.”

 

Keith snorted and with satisfaction, Lance noticed how his shoulders relaxed.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“About the talking part or about you being a virgin?”, Lance asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Both, I guess. What about you? Did you ever…?”

 

“Not really. Not like that at least. A girl once gave me a blowjob when we were both drunk as hell and a guy jerked me off one time. I had my trousers still on though.”

 

Keith nodded. He had already guessed Lance was a bit more experienced than him. The opposite would’ve been a miracle. After all Lance was a good looking easy going guy while he was introverted and aggressive whenever someone tried to get too close to him.

 

“What about you? Have you ever done something like this? I know you never had a relationship before.”

 

Keith thought about the obnoxious girl that had kept flirting with him despite him making very clear he was exclusively into boys and that one guy that had tried to kiss him and ended up with a black eye for it. He shook his head. It was embarrassing to admit but Lance had been his first real kiss. Not that he was going to tell him. He would only coo and call him _cute_ and _innocent_.

 

“Aww! That’s so sweet!” Keith rolled his eyes. He’d known Lance would react like this. “And you’re sure you’d let me pop your cherry?”

 

Keith went bright red as he shoved Lance away. “Don’t say it like that!”, he groaned hiding his head in his hands.

 

Lance laughed pulling his boyfriend closer. “What would you prefer, baby? Deflower you? Take your virginity? Bust your cherry?”

 

“I swear, if you don’t stop the teasing right now, you won’t have a dick to fuck anymore!”, he betrayed his words by burying his head into Lance’s shoulder. The older boy pressed a soft kiss on top of his head stroking up and down his back.

 

“Alright, alright!”, he chuckled, “I promise, I’m not trying to make this more awkward than it has to be.”

 

“Good.”, Keith mumbled into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“So, are you a top or a bottom?”

 

Keith groaned as an answer.

 

“What? This is an important question! I guess, I’m comfortable with both even though I’d prefer to top. So, it’s up to you. I know you lack experience but if you think about it, what would you prefer intuitively?”

 

Keith refused to look up as Lance nudged him. He wasn’t used to having talks like this and he couldn’t say he had missed much. Shiro had tried to talk with him about Sex once or twice before but he’d always closed off immediately. The last time he’d willingly told him anything about his sex life to some extent was when he’d come out as gay. It had been dreadful.

 

“Maybe we should wait a little longer.”, Lance suggested when Keith didn’t answer. He didn’t want his boyfriend to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with and so far, Keith didn’t seem to be at ease at all. Maybe it was only the talking that made him feel so off-color. But how could he make sure that the younger boy was fine with Sex without speaking about it? Keith was a man of deeds more than words and Lance was completely okay with this but sometimes one simply needed to talk things out. “It’s okay if you’re not ready yet. We have more than enough time.”

 

Keith sighed. He had to pull himself together and get over with that conversation. “No, I-I guess, I, err would like to be bottom.”

 

Lance could feel the dark haired one’s cheeks burn through his shirt. He knew that it wasn’t easy for Keith to talk about this. His boyfriend always had a hard time talking about his feelings and speaking about Sex was even more personal and therefor embarrassing. Even he felt awkward at discussing something so intimate. He pulled Keith on top of his lap kissing his hair gently.

 

The younger one looked up in surprise when Lance caressed his cheek affectionately. His boyfriend was beaming at him and he relished the gentle gesture of reassurance.

 

“Cool. I assume you jerk off regularly?”

 

This time, Keith swallowed on his own spit. Why was Lance asking this? The top or bottom thing he could understand, also that Lance had wanted to know if he was a virgin. But this? “Sometimes.” He coughed, his cheeks flushed in crimson.

 

Lance wanted to comment on how cute his rosy cheeks and his embarrassment were, but he knew it would only unsettle his boyfriend further. Instead, he pressed small kisses all over the black haired one’s face in the attempt to distract him a little. “And when you jack off, do you use toys?”

 

“Toys?”

 

“Yeah, y’know, like a dildo or a vibrator or something similar.”, Lance explained.

 

Keith shook his head so violently, Lance had to suppress a chuckle. His boyfriend was the innocence in person. “What about finger? Have you ever tried to finger yourself?”

 

The younger one went back to hiding himself in Lance’s Shirt trying to ignore his burning skin. “No! Why would I? Are you doing things like this?”

 

“Sometimes. I like experimenting a little from time to time. I was just wondering how long it’ll take to prepare you for-“

 

“Please, don’t finish this sentence!”, Keith interrupted him.

 

The older boy chuckled. “Okay, I can get you a butt plug though if you should be interested. This way your first time wouldn’t be too painful.”

 

“Sorry to decline. I’ll take the pain.”, Just the mere idea about using such a thing made him queasy. And what would happen if Shiro found this plug in his room? He wouldn’t be able to look his brother in the eye ever again! After all, Keith still had his pride!

 

“I already thought so.”, Lance sighed, kissing Keith on top of his nose. “I know this whole thing embarrasses you but I want to do everything right and I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you by accident! That’s why I’m asking you all of this.”

 

It was actually pretty cute. But what did Keith expect? Ever since they’d gotten back together, Lance had been the perfect boyfriend; attentive, considerate, understanding. Somehow, he always knew when Keith needed some space and when distraction. He only wished, he had the same kind of intuition concerning Lance. Sometimes he felt like he was a bad boyfriend because he couldn’t read Lance as easily as the older one apparently could read him. “I know.” He sighed, “But you could never hurt me.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.”, Lance said bitterly.

 

This time, it was Keith who took the initiative and pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Don’t worry so much. Everything’s going to be just fine.” He reassured him.

 

Lance smiled, “But it’s my job to worry.”

 

“You know, that’s what Shiro usually says.”

 

The older boy pulled a face, “You know that I love your brother dearly but I really, really don’t want to be like him!”. He grinned, “So, is there anything in particular you like during Sex?”

 

Keith blushed, “I told you already, I never had Sex! So, how am I supposed to know-“

 

“I meant, when you do it yourself, what do you like?”

 

“I don’t know!”, what did that even mean? What was there to like beside the orgasm?

 

“You don’t know? How do you do it? Stick your fingers down your pants and come?”, How could one not know what one liked?

 

“Yes…? How else should I do it?”

 

“Keith, Baby, don’t you have any fantasies? Something you like to imagine? Bondage? BDSM? Group Sex? Daddy kink? Praise kink? Foot fetish? What about porn?”, Lance grew desperate. How could one know so few about his own likings?

 

Keith only looked at him in confusion. “No, none of this sounds really appealing to me. Do _you_ like these things?”

 

“Well, I like Bondage from time to time and to tease.”, he offered, “I’m not too much into BDSM though. Keith, if you think about the things we already did, is there nothing you liked in particular? Anything that felt especially good?”

 

Keith thought about it. “I like cuddling with you if this is what you mean. And kissing.”

 

Lance smiled kissing the younger boy’s face all over. How did he deserve such a pure human being as Keith? Maybe he was simply too innocent for Sex and Lance would never forgive himself for ruining his boyfriend. “Sweetheart! Sunshine! Baby doll! Light of my live! This is by far the cutest thing I ever heard!” he kissed his flushed cheek, “I will be gentle.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You know what we will do?”

 

“I’m afraid to ask.”

 

Lance grinned, “I’m going to get us some porn films that we’ll watch together and then you'll have to tell me which parts you liked and would want to try out and what you didn’t like.”

 

Keith only groaned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

„Keith?“, Shiro turned around as he heard the front door close, “You came just in time. Lunch is almost ready.”

 

 “You cooked?”, the black haired boy looked suspiciously at him.

 

Shiro laughed, “Don’t worry I only made the salad. Pizza is coming soon.” The doorbell rang, “Speaking of the devil.”

 

“Err, Shiro?”, Keith spoke up nervously as they began to eat.

 

The older boy looked up. His brother looked a little paler than usually and he seemed tense. He avoided eye contact like always when he felt embarrassed. But by what? “Yes? What’s wrong, buddy?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just…” Keith scratched the back of his head nervously. He had wanted to get this off his chest for more than a week now. “Lance asked me if I wanted to come over later. And stay the night.”

 

“A movie night? Is Hunk coming over too?”

 

“Err, no.”

 

“Oh.”, Shiro said in realization, “ _Oh_.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And? Do you want to?”

 

Keith looked up surprised by that question. He had expected Shiro to clamour and buster, to tell him that his little brother was going to die as a virgin as long as he had a say in this. He had been sure Shiro would freak out by the mere suggestion of him having Sex. “Err, yes, I guess so.”, he stammered.

 

“And you’re telling me because you want me to approve?”, he inquired.

 

“I’m telling you this because I don’t want to lie to you.” It was true. After the accident he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t let anything get between them again. He owned Shiro the truth. Even if it was embarrassing and awkward and he would’ve preferred to bite of his tongue than to speak about this with his older brother. He sighed, “And because I want you to approve.”

 

Shiro smiled, “Thank you for your honesty, I really appreciate it. Lance isn’t forcing you into this, is he?”, he had to make sure.

 

“What? No, of course not! He’s actually-“, Keith interrupted himself as he realized what he was about to say. He didn’t want to give his brother any more details than necessary.

 

“Actually what?”, Shiro pressed. He couldn’t say he liked the thought of his baby brother loosing his virginity no matter how much he liked and respected Lance. Just the thought about it made him queasy. But it sounded like Keith had made up his mind and he had no right to tell him otherwise. Besides, the two were already together for six months by now and Lance had proven himself to be worthy many times by now. It had been inevitable that this day was going to come, even if Shiro had dreaded this very moment like nothing else.

 

Keith cheeks were burning, “He was actually very careful to make sure that this is what I want.”

 

“You two talked about this?”

 

“Of course, we did.”

 

Keith looked so outright offended by his question, it almost made Shiro chuckle. Of course, Lance would never touch his boyfriend without talking the whole deal through.

 

“And you’re sure you’re ready for this?”

 

Keith’s cheeks were bright red as he stared stubbornly into the opposite direction, so he wouldn’t have to look Shiro in the eye. “I guess.”

 

“I’ll let this pass.”, Shiro sighed. Keith had to be sure if he was blushing like this and started this conversation in the first place. “So, is there anything else you want to talk about? Do you have any questions?”

 

“What do you mean?”, Keith prayed to god his brother wouldn’t answer his question.

 

“I mean you’re a virgin, right? And since you have no experience, I thought you might have questions about, well, Sex.”, Shiro really hoped Keith didn’t actually had questions. He had no desire to go into detail about what Keith was going to experience pretty soon. But he had a liability towards his younger brother and he would be damned if Keith wasn’t prepared for what was to come.

 

“Shiro!”, Keith looked at him mortified, “I know how sex works!”

 

“Yes, I know but maybe there are other things you want to know. Like if it hurts when-“

 

“Oh god, please, stop talking!”, the younger one had buried his face into his hands. And why did Shiro think he was going to be the one who- well, was going to _take it_? Not that he was wrong but was it this obvious?

 

Shiro sighed, “Sorry. I know you don’t feel comfortable talking about this. At least not with me, which I can fully understand but I want you to be safe, okay?”

 

Keith looked at him quizzically.

 

“Do you have condoms? Because safer sex is really important and if you don’t have any, I’m going to take you to a drugstore or pharmacy right this instant.”

 

Shiro could see the tips of the dark haired one’s ears flush. “Lance has. We’re not stupid.”

 

“I know, buddy. Just promise me you won’t do anything you’re not ready for. And if you should feel insecure about anything, don’t hesitate to come to me.”

 

Keith felt hot all over. Why was Shiro suddenly so eager to talk about him having Sex? Only a few months ago he had threatened Lance to kill him if he so much as touched him. What had happened?

 

“Keith?”, Shiro pressed.

 

“Okay.”, he mumbled.

 

“I know you spoke with Lance about this already but is there anything you didn’t feel comfortable discussing with him?” Shiro wanted his brother to be prepared and while he could understand why Keith wasn’t too keen on talking about his sex life with him, he really wanted to be part of his life.

 

“Shiro, just let it be! Lance and I already did some… stuff. I really don’t need to talk about this!”, Keith really hoped the colour of his face would go back to normal before he was seeing Lance tonight.

 

“Yeah? What kind of stuff? Wait, do I want to know?”

 

“Probably not.” He wasn’t sure what Shiro understood by ‘stuff’. Keith and Lance had some heavy make out sessions in the past and they cuddled a lot – sometimes only in boxer shorts. But much closer they’d never come to sex so far. Well, Lance had accidentally come in his pants once. It had been unbelievable awkward and embarrassing – for both of them. Lance had kept apologizing even though it was Keith’s fault. It had been stupid to climb onto his lap while they’d already been so worked up. Not that he was going to tell this Shiro. Ever.

 

“And you’re really sure you-“

 

“Yes!”, Keith had never been very patient and he honestly didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He had already been forced to speak the whole deal through with Lance. Boundaries, who would be on top, how much experience they already had, what they liked… It had been even more embarrassing than the afternoon Lance had come in his pants.

 

“Fine.”, Shiro sighed, “I can’t say I’m too enthusiastic about you… well” loosing your virginity “going to sleep with Lance but if that’s what you want I’m not going to try and stop you. Besides, it sounds like you thought a lot about it and I’m glad your first time is with someone you love and trust.”

 

Keith’s cheeks were still burning but he finally looked up at his brother. “Thank you, Shiro.”

 

“Thank _you_ for telling me. I know you would’ve preferred not to.”

 

The younger one scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, kinda. But I didn’t want to lie to you and you would’ve found out anyway. I know you’re checking on me when you think I’m asleep.”

 

This time it was Shiro who blushed, Keith noticed with satisfaction.

 

“I’m not trying to control or supervise you, I only need to make sure that you’re safe at times.”

 

“Yes, I know.”, Keith smiled, “Don’t worry about it. If it helps you sleep at night, you can sleep in my room for all I care.”

 

“Not when Lance’s there though.”, Shiro grinned.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Lance wouldn’t touch me with you in the same house! I’m not sure you noticed but he is really scared of you.”

 

“Good.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but let his brother pull him into a tight hug. The Pizza had gone cold by now but none of them cared. “I’m going to drive you later.”, Shiro stated.

 

“Actually, Lance offered to pick me up. We thought about going to the cinema before.”

 

“Okay. But don’t hesitate to call me if you want to talk. No matter how late it is. I don’t think I will be able to fall asleep tonight.”

 

“Me neither.”, Keith laughed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Lance! Come in. You’re early, Keith’s still upstairs showering.”, Shiro greeted Lance this evening.

 

“Hey, Shiro.”

 

“So, I heard you two have big plans for today?” Lance’s eyes widened, “Going to the cinema, I mean.”

 

“Oh.”, he chuckled nervously. ”Of course! Yeah, we planned on seeing a movie.”

 

“And the sex afterwards.” Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked expression on the younger boy’s face. It appeared Lance hadn’t expected Keith to actually tell him about their plans. He wasn’t surprised, really. He had been pretty hard on him in the past.

 

“He told you?! I mean, yes, he said he would tell you but I didn’t think he would actually do it! He barely managed to talk about this with me. God, you should’ve seen him! He was a blushing mess and – sorry, I’m rambling.”

 

Shiro smiled. He could quiet believe the blushing part.

 

“You’re grinning! Why are you grinning? Are you going to kill me now? Cause Keith will hear it when I scream and hopefully calls the police and-“, the older boy interrupted him.

 

“Calm down, Lance! I’m not going to kill you.”, Shiro gestured at the couch signifying the Cuban boy to take a seat next to him. He had to admit it wasn’t exactly a coincidence that Keith wasn’t ready yet. He might’ve blocked the bath for longer than necessary and prolonged things a bit. Yes, it was a little manipulative but he wanted to talk to Lance before he went out with his brother today. “Why don’t we sit down and talk a little?”

 

Lance was a little paler than usually when he took his seat on the other end of the couch. “Uh okay.”

 

“See, I know I’ve been strict with you-“

 

“Only to protect Keith, I know.” If anyone understood this it was Lance. Not only had he younger siblings but he’d also seen how bad Keith had been after their fight and the accident. He really couldn’t blame Shiro for protecting his little brother.

 

“Yes, well, I talked with Keith this afternoon. He said he wants this too.”

 

“And you don’t mind? I mean, I would mind if it was about one of my younger siblings.”

 

“Your little siblings aren’t 16 yet and I’m not exactly happy about it either but if Keith wants to have Sex with you, I won’t try to stop him.”, Shiro explained. “I just need to make sure he’ll be okay.”

 

“We-we talked everything through. I mean literally _everything_. If you want to I can go into detail about it but I’m not sure you’d be too happy with knowing all these things and neither would Keith.”

 

The older boy pulled a face. No, he didn’t need to know who’d be on top, how much they already did or whatever else they’d talked about. “No details, please. Just tell me if you’re sure he’s ready for this.”

 

“I wouldn’t touch him if I wasn’t completely sure he’s ready!”, Lance sounded outright offended by Shiro’s suggestion. “We started talking about this more than a month ago and I asked so often if he was sure he threatened to punch me in the face.”

 

Shiro chuckled. Classic. “Sounds like him.”

 

“Yeah, man! Tell me about it!”, Lance scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “I-I really love Keith and I respect his body, you should know that. I would never do anything to hurt him and I’ll keep asking him if he’s sure about it even if he punches me. If he tells me to stop at any point, I will!”

 

The older boy smiled. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. You two are using condoms, right? Cause I went to the drugstore this afternoon and asked the pharmacist for the best brand and got two packets.”

 

“Of course! Condoms, lube, I even offered to get him a butt plug but he didn’t want one – sorry were that too much information?”

 

“A little.” Well, now he knew who’d top. Not that there had been much of a doubt to him.

 

“Err, I know this is a weird question but has Keith ever told you _anything_? What he likes, I mean. Cause I couldn’t get much out of him. I know he’s inexperienced but I don’t get how one can know so very few about one’s own sexuality and-“

 

“Lance!” Too. Much. Information. “You can’t tell me things like that! He’s my little brother! And no, he would never tell me about things like that ever!”

 

“Right. Sorry. I’m just afraid I’ll fuck up again.”

 

Shiro patted the younger one’s knee in sympathy. He knew how afraid Lance was of making a mistake again which was understandable seeing how sick he’d been not so long ago. It still scared Shiro too. “I don’t think you’ll fuck up again. Keith is going to let you know if you do something he doesn’t want.”

 

“You’re probably right.”, Lance smiled. After all his boyfriend tended to be pretty direct.

 

“Yeah, just don’t tell me about the details. But if something’s wrong or he needs me or anything, you’ve got to call me!”

 

It was cute how worried Shiro was about his younger brother. Lance knew Keith had spent too much time on his own not taking care of himself and it was nice to know there was someone beside himself that looked out for him. “Promise.”

 

“Takashi, stop bullying my boyfriend!”

 

The two older boys looked up at Keith entering the room. His hair was still a little wet and Lance couldn’t help but gape at the moist black Shirt sticking to his skin. Shiro noticed this too and hit him on the back of his head chidingly. Keith only rolled his eyes approaching his boyfriend to properly greet him.

 

“Hey, Lance.”

 

The Cuban boy grinned jumping up and pulling the smaller one close. “Hi, sweetheart. Ready to go?” He wasn’t going to make the mistake and tell Keith how hot he looked today. Not in front of Shiro at least. The compliments had to wait. He would shower Keith later in them.

 

“Sure.”, Keith looked suspiciously from Lance to his brother but didn’t say anything. He found he probably didn’t want to know what the two had been talking about.

 

Shiro sighed. “Well, I’ve got to let you go then.”

“I’ll be back before lunch tomorrow.”, Keith stated grabbing a small backpack with things for the night.

 

“My parents aren’t home so if you and the others want to stop by tomorrow afternoon…”, Lance offered.

 

“Sure.”

 

There fell an awkward silence. “So…”

 

“We should probably go now.”, the dark haired boy said turning to Lance who nodded.

 

“I err- I’ll wait in the car.”, Lance said grabbing Keith’s backpack. He wanted to give the two brothers a minute. Shiro nodded at him when he passed him on his way outside before he turned towards the younger boy.

 

“You good?”, Shiro asked.

 

Keith nodded avoiding eye contact. His cheeks were slightly flushed. He was embarrassed by the fact that his older brother knew that he and Lance were about to have Sex. Still, he didn’t regret telling Shiro. He didn’t like keeping secrets from the older man.

 

“Are you sure I’m not to drive you two? It would be no trouble at all.”

 

“Thanks, but we get along.”, he crossed his arms awkwardly in front of his chest. “Lance is waiting.”

 

Shiro sighed. “Well have fun!”, he pulled him into his arms.

 

The younger boy hesitated before he returned the hug. “You’re going to be okay on your own, right?”

 

“Of course, buddy! Don’t worry about me.”, Shiro chuckled squeezing him tight, “Call me if you need me or just want to talk, okay?”

 

“Sure.”, Keith didn’t sound convinced but Shiro let it slide.

 

“You can let go of me now.”

 

“Do I really have to?”, the older one sighed.

 

“Well, I can’t force you but I doubt you want to witness what Lance and I will do later.”

 

“Convinced.”, Shiro stated releasing his brother as fast as possible. “We’ll talk about everything tomorrow!”

 

Keith paled visibly. Shiro wanted to talk about _it_ afterwards?! “Over my dead body!”, he grumbled opening the front door. “Bye, Shiro.”

 

The older boy laughed as he watched his brother run towards the car in the driveway. Keith entered the car and greeted Lance with a peck before they drove of leaving Shiro behind who still stood in the doorframe. He could still remember the day Keith was born. He had been almost four years old at this time and their parents were still together. They had asked him if he was excited for his new brother. They had no idea. The first few weeks Shiro hadn’t left Keith out of his eyes at all. He’d even insisted on the baby sleeping in the same room as him. Keith had been so small and innocent! He would never forget the moment Keith opened his huge violet eyes for the first time and smiled at him. The first word he’d said (“Ta-Tashi”). His first steps.

 

And today his baby brother would lose his virginity. He sighed. Well, at least it would be with Lance and he was convinced the Cuban boy would do everything to make sure Keith had a good time. Turning around he went back inside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

It was late in the evening when the phone rang. On a normal day, Shiro would already be asleep. Not today though. “Hello?”

 

A chuckle was to be heard on the other side of the line. “Hey, Shiro. I already thought you are still awake.”

 

“Keith!” He sat up abruptly, “You okay, buddy? Do you need me to come over?”

 

“Everything’s all right.” Keith sounded amused. Nothing in his voice indicated that something was wrong or that he needed Shiro to get him. The older boy exhaled in relieve. “I just wanted to tell you to go to bed. I’m alright so you can stop worrying.”

 

Shiro put two and two together immediately. So, they were _done_. “Oh. So…”

 

“So, Lance and I are going to bed now and you should do the same.”

 

It was nice of Keith to call him. He would’ve stayed up all night worrying otherwise. Was he that predictable? Apparently yes. Still he couldn’t help but wonder… “How was it?”, he could almost hear Keith blushing through the phone.

 

“Good night, Shiro.”

 

He chuckled. “Night, buddy. Sleep well and thank you for calling me. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”, he could hear Lance yawn in the background and then the rustling sounds of sheets. He could almost see the dopey smile on the Cuban boy’s face when he pulled Keith into his arms and nuzzled his hair. “I see you tomorrow.”

 

A soft click told him, Keith had hung up. Smiling he laid the phone aside cuddling back into the couch where he turned his attention back onto the TV . One of Keith’s weird documentaries about volcanoes was on. It was exceptionally boring and Shiro couldn’t understand how his brother would watch something like this willingly. On the other hand, it really made him feel sleepy.

 

Reassured that his brother was alright, he closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
